


Of Peaches, Ernest, Olivia, and flying mince pies.

by LucyStarkid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Shoe-horning cats in where ever i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyStarkid/pseuds/LucyStarkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet inspired by the cute vines of Ernest and Olivia we had in the run up to Christmas. And Louis gifting us with the peach emoji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Peaches, Ernest, Olivia, and flying mince pies.

'What's that?'

'What's what?' 

'That cat carrier in strapped into the backseat'

'Well Lou, I think you answered your own question. And lovely to see you too. Bit jet lagged are we?'

Louis has to admit, that wasn't his best go at a 'hi'. But to be fair, he's knackered, the remnants of a draining trip to Chicago linger, and he's still confused about the situation in the backseat. 

'I'm sorry Haz...you know I missed you' opening the driver's door, he can see Harry giving him an amused (but fond around the edges) look, and sweeps him into a tight embrace. 'I missed you too, so much' is mumbled in to the top of Louis' head. And all feels right with the world for the first time in days. Its good to be home.

Stepping back, that amused look is still on Harry's face, sparkling, mischievous eyes, and a hint of a quirk playing on his lips. 'So Lou....you know the what, don't you want to know the why?'

'What?' - lack of sleep and jet lag making his mind fuzzy, it takes Louis a minute of catch up, 'Oh yeah, so why exactly is there a cat carrier in the back of our car?'

The amused look has now turned into a full on grin on Harry's part now, 'Why would I bring a cat carrier, when I could bring....' Opening the passenger door, and undoing the seatbelt holding the carrier in, Harry turns back to Louis, brandishing not just a carrier...'a cat, I bought Olivia with me to spend the day with us!'.

Olivia is looking straight at Louis through the grill in her door, and Louis swears that if she could talk she'd be asking him to get her the hell back to Gemma. 'Love, she doesn't look best pleased to be here, you sure this is a good idea?'

'Of course Peaches, she's just a bit stressed from the drive, she'll love it once she's out and can meet everyone.' Harry says in a slightly manic, overly exuberant way.

'Here goes then' Louis grabs the bags from out of the boot and they make their way to the house, grumpy cat included. 'And enough of the Peaches!!! Mum's not that impressed, so let's not rub it in her face yeah?'

And, like a red rag to a bull, with that Harry slaps Louis arse just as they are stepping through the front door, with a whisper of 'Whatever you say Peaches' in his ear.

The first person to notice Olivia is Ernest, wide eyed and cautious, he looks at her through the grill of her carrier, making no move to touch. Crouching down to his level, Harry takes Ernest's little hand in his, and says, very gently, 'Ernest, this is Olivia, she is younger than you, just a baby really. She's a cat. Would you like to meet her?'.

Eyes going even wider, if that was possible, Ernest looks at Harry, then Olivia, and back to Harry, before finally nodding and making grabby hands. 

Taking that as a good sign, Harry moves the cat carrier back to give Olivia some space before opening the door. For the doorway, Louis encourages, 'Ernie, be very gentle, just sit and let her come to you, she won't hurt you, but just be kind to her, like Harry said, she's just a baby really.'

Slinking her way out, low to the ground, and sizing up all the people in the room, Olivia sniffs at Harry's feet, looks up at Louis with the same 'help me' face as earlier and then proceeds to bolt straight upstairs. Which is Ernest's cue to start balling his eyes out. 

'Oh Ernest, she's just a little bit scared I think' Jay whispers into his hair while cuddling him to her chest. 'I am sure she'll want to be your friend in a little while.

The day goes on as normal after that, too much mulled wine drunk, mince pies eaten, and board games played. Hours go by with no sign of Olivia. Until they hear a little voice from across the room, 'meaow, just a baby, Livia', and looking to Ernest, chatting away, Olivia is content, having snuck in, and settled on the little lad's lap on the sofa. 

'There you go Peaches, I said it would be fine'.

'Harry!!! I said no Peaches here....'

And with that Louis ducks, narrowly missing a mince pie headed straight for him, courtesy of his mum, with a little more force than is strictly necessary.


End file.
